1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an editing device for editing a configuration of signal processing to be performed in an audio signal processing device, an audio signal processing system including such an editing device and the audio signal processing device that performs the signal processing in the configuration edited by the editing device, and a program for causing a computer to function as the editing device as described above.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there has been a well-known audio signal processing device in which an audio signal processing module is composed using a processor operable following a program to be able to process audio signals based on a configuration of signal processing edited using an external computer such as a PC (personal computer) or the like. Such an audio signal processing device is called a mixer engine in the present application. The mixer engine stores therein the configuration of signal processing edited by the PC and can independently perform processing on audio signals based on the stored configuration of signal processing.
Besides, the edit of the configuration of signal processing on the computer can be performed using dedicated application software, and there is known application software for enabling components for the signal processing and a wiring status between their input and output nodes to be graphically displayed on a display in editing to allow users to perform editing work in an environment where the configuration of signal processing can be easily grasped visually. Then, a user can arrange desired processing components and set wires between the arranged components, thereby editing the configuration of signal processing.
The audio signal processing system described above and the application software for causing a computer to function as the editing device is described, for example, in Owner's Manual of “DME Designer (trade name) Version 1.0” available from YAMAHA Co.